


Sleeping Problems

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, hidehaise, hidehaiseweek2015, hidekane, sleeping problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has trouble sleeping and Sasaki comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Problems

It was the sound of a loud crash that woke up Sasaki from his dreamless sleep. He was jolted awake, his heart felt like leaping out of his chest. Sprinting to whatever caused the noise; he prepared himself in case it was an intruder. When he got to the kitchen the Quinx squad (save for Saiko) shared the same sentiment and were ready to pounce. It was unnecessary because the source of the noise came from a new addition to the squad; it was caused by Hideyoshi Nagachika.

 

Hide was assigned to the squad several months ago to keep track of the development of the experimentation done on the teens. He managed to bring a warmer and more familial atmosphere that was once lacking in the household.

 

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?” knowing full well of the disturbance he has just caused. He was picking up some of the pots that fell out of the cupboard above the stove.

 

“You scared the hell out of m- I mean Mutsuki,” Ginshi confessed though backtracked the ending bit. “I thought I was going to have to fight a ghoul in my underwear,” relief in his voice.

 

“I highly doubt a ghoul could get in here to begin with,” Urie pointed out. He was right; the home that is currently occupied by the squad is in an area that is heavily guarded and supervised by the CCG. “Shouldn’t you know that, _Leader?”_ he ended, mocking Ginshi’s title.

 

“Hey, hey, now le-“ Mutsuki tried to stop them but was cut off

 

“Says the guy who ran over here with his Kakugan activde and Kagune out!” retorted Ginshi

 

They bickered back and forth while Mutsuki tried to get them to settle down but his attempts fell on deaf ears. Saiko eventually came out of her room asking if breakfast was ready and sat at her usually place, fork and spoon already in hand though by the look of her face she need to go back to bed. As everything grew more chaotic, Sasaki grew visibly more and more irritated, rubbing his temples.

 

“That’s enough!” he barked, putting the fighting to an end. “All of you,” pointing at Urie, Mutsuki, and Ginshi, “go back to bed.” The teens looked at each other briefly before walking back to their own rooms.

 

“I didn’t do anything and I got yelled at…” a gloomy Mutsuki said, mostly to himself.

“Sassan is not a morning person,” mumbled Ginshi

Urie remaining quiet

 

Sasaki watched as the 3 went back to their rooms. He sighed as he gently shook Saiko, who fell asleep in her chair. “Saiko-chan, it’s 3am. It’s not time to eat yet, ok?” leading her back to her bedroom.

 

Sasaki came back into the kitchen to scold Hide for waking everyone. When he was faced with the blond all Hide could do was smile fondly at Hide causing a blush to creep on Sasaki’s cheeks.

 

“What?” he asked, embarrassed by the look Hide gave him.

 

“You’d make a good dad,” he said. “You really know how to handle them.” He said this as he prepared to make himself tea from the looks of it.

 

“You think so?! T-thanks,” happy to receive the compliment, saving Hide from Sasaki’s wrath.

“But what are you doing up so late?” questioned Sasaki.

 

In truth, since Hide moved in Sasaki noticed that Hide’s sleeping pattern was anything but normal. Every night that Sasaki has gotten up in the middle of the night to either get some water or go to the bathroom, he always found Hide in the kitchen drink either tea or coffee; even the teens said they’ve found Hide in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

 

“I…can’t sleep. That’s all,” Hide paused a bit before fully answering. Hide was already seated at the table, tea in both hands with Sasaki across from him

 

Sasaki didn’t want to push the matter but he worried about Hide’s health. Sasaki felt responsible for Hide and wanted to make sure he was getting 8 hours of sleep; when he thought about it he really did feel like a parent.

 

“I’ve noticed that you’re always up…since you moved in here months ago,” letting Hide know that he is aware of his lack of sleep, “is there something wrong? You can tell me.” He made sure that Hide knew he could rely on him.

 

A small smile appeared on Hide’s lips, his fingers lightly tapping the brim of his cup.

 

“I-“he paused for a second before continuing. “A long time ago I had a friend who I was looking for. He got mixed up in some bad stuff and I wanted to help him. I spent months looking for him and sacrificed some sleep to be able to find him. That’s all,” looking up at Sasaki, smile never leaving his face.

 

“D-did you find him?” hesitant to ask but Sasaki wanted to know if Hide’s sacrifice was for not.

 

“I did,” genuine happiness expressed on his face, it made me really happy to know he was alright. “I managed to help him and ever since then I haven’t been able to really sleep but for him, it was all worth it.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“I…lost track of him…” Hide revealed, sadness apparent in his voice, “but I hope he’s doing well and that he’s happy.”

 

“I’m sure he is! 100% sure!” Sasaki exclaimed. “You saved him and he’s probably living a great life thanks to you! Your efforts probably didn’t go unnoticed by him either,” reassuring Hide more and more. “And I’m also sure you’ll be able to meet again,” ending his encouragement.

 

A surprised Hide stared at Sasaki, taken aback by his sudden outburst but chuckled in the end, clearly happy.

 

“Thanks, I really hope you’re right.”

 

The two were silent for a bit before Sasaki got up to go back to bed. Hide remained in his seat, apparent that he had no intention of going back to his bedroom.

 

“Are you going to stay here until morning?” Sasaki asked him, concern lacing his voice.

 

“Yeah. Won’t be able to sleep even if I go back,” Hide shrugged.

 

Sasaki thought for minute and came up with an idea, embarrassing as it might be for him to ask.

 

“If you want you could…always…you know,” struggling to finish his sentence. “You could always sleep with me…in my bed…” he managed to say.

…

“Eh?” Hide let out, tilting his head.

 

“I-I-I-I-I MEAN, SAIKO SOMETIMES SLEEPS IN M-M-M-MY BED WHENEVER SHE CAN’T SLEEP AFTER A S-S-S-SCARY MOVIE,” Sasaki practically yelled, waving his hands frantically in his own defense. “I-I-I didn’t mean it in some lewd, perverted way, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 

Sasaki’s performance caused Hide to break out into a fit of giggles and it was impossible to stop. Sasaki stood there, scowling embarrassedly until Hide finally stopped.

 

“You’re too much,” wiping the tear from his eyes. ”But since you offered, how can I refuse? It’s been years since I’ve had a sleep over” walking past Sasaki and towards his bedroom.

 

“We aren’t going to have fun, Hide. We are going to SLEEP,” Sasaki lightly scolding him, earning a “yeah, yeah” from Hide

 

Both the boys tucked themselves in and adjusted themselves to be more comfortable, facing each other. Sasaki was already drifting off to sleep while Hide looked at him.

 

“Sasaki?”

“Hm?”

“Is it okay for me to get closer?”

 

Sasaki faced was turned red but he said yes anyways. Hide moved closer, their faces inches apart causing Sasaki to grow redder.

 

In about ten minutes Sasaki opened his left slightly only to reveal a sleeping Hide. Sasaki smiled warmly before drifting off into his own dreamland. For the first time in years, Hide was able to fully enjoy a good night sleep.


End file.
